SVU
The SVU-AS is a Sniper Rifle featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops II ''and ''Call of Duty: Strike Team and a Marksman Rifle in Call of Duty: Ghosts. Call of Duty: Black Ops II Multiplayer The SVU-AS is the least powerful sniper rifle dealing 70 damage points per shot, but it also has the least recoil and the highest fire rate of all sniper rifles in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Without the Suppressor, the SVU-AS kills in a single headshot, but it takes two shots to kill if aimed anywhere besides the head. When using the Suppressor, it is always a two-shot-kill in Core modes. The player does not need to be particularly accurate with the SVU-AS as it has the highest firecap and largest magazine in its class, so missed shots can be compensated for. The SVU-AS is effective for medium to long range engagements. In Hardcore game modes, the SVU-AS is a one-shot-kill anywhere to the body, even when suppressed. This, combined with its semi-automatic nature, high fire rate, low recoil, huge -for a Sniper Rifle- magazines and low zoom, makes it the ideal sniper rifle for such modes. The default zoom of the SVU-AS is higher than the ACOG Scope's zoom and the low level of the Variable Zoom, but it is lower than the default zoom of other sniper rifles. Zombies The SVU-AS appears in Die Rise and Buried, purchased off the wall for 1000 points. In Die Rise, it is located next to the shelves, while in Buried, its chalk outline is found in the Gunsmith shop and can be placed at any of six predetermined locations. Unlike most other sniper rifles, it is reasonably effective as a support weapon, due to relatively low recoil and high rate of fire, even though it has relatively low damage for a sniper rifle. Using it in conjunction with Double Tap Root Beer and aiming for headshots causes it to be a one-shot-kill until rounds slightly above 40. It is also pinpoint accurate, similar to the other sniper rifles post patch. When Pack-a-Punched via the Pack-a-Punch Machine, it becomes the 'Shadowy Veil Utilizer '''and comes with a Variable Zoom scope. It starts out with a 12-round magazine and 192 rounds in reserve. It cannot be Pack-a-Punched twice for a random attachment. Upon obtaining the SVU-AS in Die Rise, the player will receive a message from Richtofen, if playing as Stuhlinger, or from Maxis, if playing as one of the other three characters that pertains to the map's signature easter egg. Attachments *Suppressor (unlocked weapon level 2) *Ballistics CPU (unlocked weapon level 3) *Variable Zoom (unlocked weapon level 4) *Fast Mag (unlocked weapon level 5) *FMJ (unlocked weapon level 6) *ACOG Sight (unlocked weapon level 7) *Extended Clip (unlocked weapon level 8) *Laser Sight (unlocked weapon level 9) *Dual Band Scope (unlocked weapon level 10) Gallery SVU-AS BOII.png|The SVU-AS in first person view. SVU-AS Crossair BOII.png|View through default mounted scope. SVU-AS Reloading BOII.png|Reloading. SVU-AS Cocking BOII.png|Cocking the SVU-AS. Call of Duty: Ghosts The SVU appears in Call of Duty: Ghosts as a marksman rifle rather than a sniper rifle. It has lower firing rate than other marksman rifles, but a greater 2-shot-kill range to help compensate, making it an ideal choice for long range maps. The Iron Sight attachment for this weapon is very clear compared to other marksman rifles, making it a reasonable alternative to the Red Dot Sight. Despite the in-game description mentioning moderate recoil, the recoil on the SVU is quite low. This makes Burst Fire quite useful with this weapon, though the firing rate even with burst fire is still quite low. It's better to avoid close-quarters combat and keep to medium/long range with this gun. Attachments Sights *Iron Sight *Red Dot Sight *ACOG Scope *Holographic Sight *Thermal Hybrid Scope Barrel *Flash Suppressor *Silencer *Muzzle Brake Mod *Extended Mags *Armor-Piercing *Burst Fire SVU CoDG.png|SVU in first person. SVU ADS CoDG.png|Aiming down the scope. SVU pick up icon CODG.png Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Sniper Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Marksman Rifles Trivia Call of Duty: Black Ops II *The SVU-AS uses 7.62x54mmR rounds, according to the Ballistics CPU. *It is the second sniper rifle to be available in Zombies outside of the Mystery Box as a wall weapon, the first being the scoped Kar98k in the sniper cabinet in Nacht der Untoten. *While crawling and firing, the rate of fire will be cut in half. This is also true for the XPR-50. *The SVU-AS also used a different scope model in beta, which is no longer present. *The SVU-AS will still retain its red tint near the front of the weapon when most camouflages are applied to it. *The SVU-AS has an unusable folded bipod. *The SVU-AS has a suppressor already attached, but you must equip the Suppressor attachment for the sound to change. Call of Duty: Strike Team *The SVU-AS is automatically given to Marshall in the mission "Europa Falls" to kill three enemies stealthily. *The SVU-AS is automatically given a Suppressor to kill silently. Call of Duty: Ghosts *"Disposable Hero" can be seen written along the side of the weapon in red marker. This is easily visible when leaning. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Sniper Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Marksman Rifles